Todo tiene un porque
by Legan yagami
Summary: la llegada de alguien cambia radicalmente la historia, y mas si este es inmortal y a vivido por tanto tiempo... tengan compasion soy novato en cuanto escribir fics, y publicarlos. T T es naru/harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada Naruto no me pertenece****, si me perteneciera cambiarían demasiadas cosas xd, jejejeje**

**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo es prologo:**

* * *

_**Todo tiene un porque**_

_**Prologo**_

_**A veces me pregunto a mi mismo lo que hubiese sido si todo fuese diferente, y me consuelo, pensando que pudo haber sido peor, sin darme cuenta me contradigo, pues en mis pensamientos la palabra "hubiera" no existe, y al final solo termino debatiéndome mi pensar de las cosas, pero siempre, a pesar de todo lo que pase, siempre habrá un porque, el problema no es pensar en lo que paso sino en los motivos que dieron lugar alas decisiones.**_

_**Vaya por más eras que e vivido aun no logro entenderlo del todo.**_

_**Muchos humanos piensan que tener la juventud eterna o ser inmortal es una bendición, que equivocados están pero que se le puede pedir alas criaturas arrogantes, que se dicen así mismos reyes de todo, para ellos solo es vivir, comer, y reproducirse. Cual vil plaga, ni siquiera saben lo que dicen, ser inmortal es un castigo, una pesadilla eterna de la cual no puedes despertar, solo ves cuan monótona y aburrida se vuelve la rutina, ves cuando las personas que alguna vez llamaste amigos envejecen y mueren, sin que tu puedas hacer nada para evitarlo, y menos consolarte, porque ya jamás los volverás a ver, pues no podrás partir de este mundano y asqueroso mundo para reencontrarte con ellos, solo te quedas ahí viendo los siglos pasar y pensando en que solo talvez algún día encuentres un motivo para sentirte normal, sentirte vivo, algo alo cual te aferres, para sonreír verdaderamente, al menos aunque sea solo momentáneo.**_

_**Talvez solo talvez eso que busco lo halle en este universo, en este tiempo, en la era Ninja. Una vez mas buscare un aprendiz, alguien a quien talvez, además de llamar alumno(a) pueda llamar hijo(a), o en su mejor caso hermano(a), que sea de alma pura y corazón de oro, solo así por fin podría estar en paz porque a pesar de no ser de mi misma sangre me sentiré; feliz y orgulloso, de que ellos puedan pasar mi legado alas otras generaciones, solo así tal vez los seres humanos dejaran de corromperse y al fin alcanzaran la paz.**_

_**Solo espero que esta vez todo salga bien…**_

* * *

Bueno esto es lo que piensa mi occ, como ven ahí mismo dice que el es inmortal. Bueno el caso es que tendrá una edad de 500,000. Años y como bien dicen por ahí:

"Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo". El hará un gran cambio ala historia xd

Jejeje. Y bueno luego les digo las parejas de los personajes secundarios, jajaja

Pero el principal es Naru/harem (luego espesifico quienes entraran en el harem)

Jejeje

Y una cosa mas sino actualizo enseguida es porque no e tenido tiempo de escribir, así que sean buenos lectores y ténganme paciencia que es mi primer fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi fic, solo les digo que no sean malos conmigo, **

**Tratare de escribir lo mejor posible T_T, xd**

**(): Pensamientos**

**-: Acciones**

**[]: Aclaraciones, o lo que se me ocurra**

* * *

**Todo tiene un porque **

**Capitulo 1: Encontrando un motivo para seguir**

**Solo me pregunto que cambiaria si las escorias que se hacen llamar humanos desaparecieran, el ambiente solo ****mejoraría, pues son las únicas criaturas que modifican su entorno solo para poder "vivir"…**

**¿?:( hmm... vaya en este bosque solo se escucha el silbido del viento y el cantar de las aves bueno al menos hay paz y tranquilidad…) -de repente un llanto lo saca de sus pensamientos-**

**¿?: ****Oigo un llanto, al parecer es de un niño, eso me trae viejos recuerdos, lastima que no sean agradables… en fin iré a ver lo que sucede -desaparece instantáneamente del lugar-**

* * *

**En otro sitio se ve a un grupo de ambus con un bebe, ellos solo miran con odio al pequeño, no soportando que haga tanto "escándalo".**

**Ambu1:- sonriendo sádicamente y mirando al pobre recién nacido llorar- al fin pagaras por lo que has hecho maldito demonio, solo espera un poco más que estamos decidiendo la manera en la que morirás.**

**Ambu2: Yo opino que lo utilicemos como tiro al blanco, jajaja**

**Ambu3: no, moriría al primer instante hay que hacerlo sufrir más.**

**Ambu4: que tal si lo dejamos morir de hambre, o mejor le prendemos fuego, jajajaja**

**Lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta es que alguien los observaba con ira y desprecio, aunque solo sus ojos lo reflejaban su rostro se mantenía sereno, lastima que en sus pensamiento era todo lo contrario…**

**¿?:(arrg maldito humanos, criaturas rastreras, como osan siquiera pensar en hacerle algo, a un niño inocente e indefenso.**

**Te salvare pequeño talvez tu seas a quien por tanto tiempo e buscado)**

**¿?:****-tras una secuencia de sellos pronuncia- Genjutsu, Shinkirou [Técnica ilusoria, espejismo].**

**[Dentro del genjutsu los ambus asesinaban al niño quemándolo]. Mientras eso sucedía el tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y desapareció en el viento…**

* * *

**Lejos de ahí el personaje aparece con el recién nacido en brazos **

**¿?:- mira al pequeño, nota que tiene el cabello rubio y ojos azules, que no paran de mirarlo- vaya pequeño, bueno ahora estas a salvo, yo te cuidare pero antes, revisare tus memorias para ver la razón por la cual te querían condenar, pero antes me presentare, yo no tengo un nombre especifico pero me llamo a mi mismo K. Bueno veremos de que te salve.**

**El solo mira directamente ****a los ojos del pequeño mientras se concentra, es llevado a su mente donde aprecia los primeros recuerdos del crío.**

**Se ve a un sujeto pelirubio luchando contra una gran bestia llamada kyubi, después el hombre realiza una técnica llamada: ****Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuujin [****Sello retenedor de la muerte demoníaca**]**. **

**Después de eso el entorno cambia a una sala donde ve reunidos a una sala a varios tipos y discuten sobre el destino del niño**

**¿?:-con malas intenciones plasmadas en su voz- sarutobi yo opino que me den al mocoso, entrara en el ne del ambu y lo entrenaremos para controlarlo, pues es solo una arma que nos a dejado el yondaime después del sellado.**

**Sarutobi [Sandaime hokage]:-con enojo en su voz- no haremos eso, Danzou. Minato quiso que lo viéramos como un héroe por mantener encerrado al kyubi, el merece crecer como un chico normal.**

**¿?: Estoy de acuerdo con lo dicho por sarutobi sensei el merece ser tratado tal y como quería mi alumno.**

**¿?: Talvez ustedes piensen eso sarutobi, jiraiya, pero el es solo un demonio, ya no es humano, deberíamos matarlo mientras tenemos oportunidad…**

**¿?: Estoy de acuerdo con Homura, deberíamos eliminarlo, mientras sea posible.**

**Sarutobi:-claramente enojado- No pienso dejar que eso ocurra…**

**¿?:-sonriendo malévolamente- ¿prefieres que lo sometamos a votación?**

**Homura:-mirando directamente al hokage- Sarutobi, sabes que eres el hokage, pero debes saber que tus ordenes solo se extienden a los ninjas, el demonio solo es un civil así que nosotros decidimos su destino, no lo crees danzou, además si lo sometemos a votación tal y como dijo Koharu saldrías perdiendo.**

**Jiraiya:-enardecido y poniéndose en posición de ataque- ustedes, malditos no dejare que le hagan algo.**

**Danzou:- sonriendo triunfante- ambus arresten a jiraiya **

**Koharu: bueno esta decidido el niño kyubi debe morir…**

**No soporto más ver los recuerdos del infante así que salio de su mente **

**K:-liberando un instinto asesino superior inclusive al del mismísimo shinigami - malditas escorias debería ir ahora y devastar su aldea.-pero se calma al escuchar que el niño vuelve a llorar-**

**K:-tratando de calmarlo- shssss tranquilo, no te haré daño, sabes tengo una idea mejor, les demostraremos que no eres lo que ellos creen. Bueno al menos supe tu nombre, te llamas naruto, y dentro de unos cuantos años ese nombre… Será reconocido por todo el mundo shinobi…**

**K:-consiguiendo dormir al pequeño- (Se ve tan frágil e indefenso, como esta ahora, siento que debo protegerlo a toda costa) Será esto alo que le llaman instinto paternal…-dijo más parasi mismo-**

* * *

**Bien este es el fin del primer capitulo.**

**Todavía estoy pensando porque carajos les puse sus nombres alas momias del consejo en lugar de ponerles "mierdas putrefactas del consejo", pero debo calmarme ya los haré sufrir conforme avanza el fic.**

**Muajajajajajaja**

**K, supo el nombre de Naruto, porque presencio en los recuerdos del niño la batalla del yondaime contra kyubi. La cual relatare mas tarde cuando naruto crezca y K tenga que decirle la verdad. Cuando pregunte porque no se parece a el si es su padre [Lo ve como un hermano pero ala ves como una figura paterna. Lo que naruto creerá desde que tenga uso de razón.], pero no se preocupen el aun lo seguirá viendo como tal.**

**xd**

**Jejeje**

**Nota: Agradesco a 2 de mis amigas por ayudarme a subir el capitulo**

**Bueno sin más, las preguntas**

**¿Cómo haré sufrir alos vejestorios del consejo?**

**¿Por qué "K" no posee nombre?**

**Y lo mas importante: ¿Sabrá "K" como cuidar a un bebe?**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno a ver que es lo primero que les diré: 1.- gracias por los reviews, 2.- las técnicas o jutsus que no los encuentre en japonés los pondré en español, 3.- y por ultimo aquí adelante esta la continuación.

-: Acciones

(): Pensamientos

[]: Aclaraciones o lo que se me ocurra

* * *

Todo tiene un porque

Capitulo 2: Lo difícil que es ser un padre primerizo.

Quien diría que al final terminaría encontrando a un bebe y me haría cargo del yo mismo.

Ahora no solo me preocupo por mi mismo sino también por el bienestar de mi "hijo" (quien lo diría, nunca pensé que alguna vez en mí interminable vida, diría esa palabra).

* * *

Se ve a k caminando por un pasillo en un brazo tiene a Naruto cargándolo cariñosamente, y en el otro sostiene un libro. El titulo del libro dice algo así; "Guía Para Padres Primerizos"

K: -pensando y ala vez prestándole atención a Naruto- (vaya con que a un niño anterior a seis meses, solo les puedes dar leche caliente o tibia, y a partir de los 6 ya puedes empezar a darle sólidos, aunque aconsejan que se le de papilla o puré al principio)

El niño comienza a llorar entonces el se dirige ala cocina.

K:-encendiendo la estufa- mmm veamos ya puse a calentar la mamila, creo que en unos minutos mas estará lista-ahora dirigiéndose al bebe- vamos ya se que quieres comer, solo espera un poco mas.

* * *

Unos momentos después se ve a naruto ya dormido, a su lado k con el ojo morado y atrás de el como unos 10 mamilas vacías…

K: -Aplacando la hinchazón en el ojo- vaya cuanto comes, solo espero que ese apetito disminuya al menos un poco con la edad, porque si sigue así me dejaras en la quiebra. Además mi ojito no tenia la culpa, T_T.

* * *

Flash back

Se ve a naruto llorando mientras k le prepara unja y otra mamila, en un intento porque el niño se quede dormido, lo empieza a arrullar el resultado es: El niño esta lleno, ya no quiere la mamila y k paga los platos rotos con un mamilazo [mamilazo: lanzamiento de mamila, golpe con la mamila] en el ojo. Ya después k solo le da unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda para sacar el aire acumulado [lo leyó en el libro] y termina de arrullarlo.

Flash back end

* * *

Ya solo acuesta al niño en la cama y ve como duerme tranquilamente sin que nada le preocupase, como si el mundo no existiera.

K:-viendo a naruto y sonriendo sinceramente- sin duda llegaras a ser tal y como quería tu verdadero padre, sabes tal vez no lo llegue a conocer en persona pero apuesto a que hubiéramos sido buenos amigos, ya que el no era como los demás seres humanos. Lastimosamente no sabia como diferenciar muy bien entre lo malo y lo bueno, ya que hay: "cosas buenas que parecen malas y cosas malas que parecen buenas". Pero que no se preocupe ya que yo me encargare de cuidar a su pequeño retoño y hare de el, lo que el quería que fuera…

* * *

Mientras tanto en konoha;

Hiruzen sarutobi, mejor conocido como el sandaime hokage mira con tristeza y pesar el rostro tallado en piedra de su sucesor y ahora difunto.

Sarutobi:-con gran pesar en su alma- Minato no pude cumplir con lo que te prometí me siento tan inútil después de lo que sucedió. No se que pasaría si tu estuvieras viendo esto, como esos malditos a los que protegiste y a los que alguna vez yo también cuide, acabaron con la vida de tu hijo. Me arrepiento de ser el kage de esta aldea porque aquí no hay humanos solo hay monstros, tal ves debiste haber dejado que kyubi los destruyera. Mas sin embargo aun hay personas alas que verdaderamente hay que proteger es por eso que acepte de nuevo el cargo…

Es distraído de sus palabras por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse…

Jiraiya:-entrando sin avisar y diciendo unas palabras con gran dolor de su corazón- sensei esos malditos se deshicieron de el. Yo ya no tengo más que hacer en esta aldea de porquería así que me iré para ya no volver jamás ya que lo que me ataba a este lugar ha desaparecido completamente…

Sarutobi:-sin mas que hacer que darle la razón a su alumno- no voy a detenerte jiraiya puedes hacer lo que quieras. Puedes irte con tranquilidad ya que no te pondré en el libro bingo, estas en tu derecho y razón. Y yo te apoyo en esta ultima decisión, créeme si fuera por mi yo también iría pero aun no puedo aquí al menos aun quedan a quienes proteger y entre ellos están mi familia…

Jiraiya:-viendo una ultima vez a su maestro antes de partir-gracias sensei ahora solo me queda dedicarme a viajar por el mundo y tratar de seguir con mis novelas…

Después de eso jiraiya desaparece de la oficina del hokage para reaparecer delante de las puertas de la aldea. Y así comenzar su largo camino uno en el cual le esperan sorpresas muy grandes.

Y en su oficina el sandaime empieza a llorar amargamente ya que el no pudo evitar que sus alumnos se fuesen de la aldea, pero ahora aun le quedaba una ultima cosa por luchar; y esa era la gente que aun merecía ser protegida y tratar de enmendar sus errores ya que al menos esa poca gente que quedaba, era por la cual minato dio su vida y la de su hijo. Aunque nunca se podrá perdonar de no haber protegido, el tesoro y al mismo tiempo el legado de; Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki…

* * *

De regreso con k y naruto [este ultimo aun en la tierra de los sueños] es distraído de velar el sueño de su ahora "hijo" por una presencia conocida para el

¿?:-apareciendo de repente- Vaya quien lo diría el legendario ángel-demonio de la destrucción, se esta ablandando no me esperaba verte así ni en un millón de años literalmente hablando jajaja

K:-viendo a quien le interrumpió- ojji-san [abuelo] no esperaba verte tan pronto por aquí…

¿?:-tomando una pose seria-con que ese pequeño quieres que sea tu heredero no es así.

K:-poniéndose mas serio de lo normal- así es, el será mi heredero ya que lo e adoptado como mi hijo…

¿?:-viendo preocupadamente a k- sabes que eso no lo puedes hacer va en contra de las leyes divinas, para que sea tu heredero, el tiene que llevar tu propia sangre, no ser descendiente de alguien mas.

K:-mirando ahora un poco molesto- lo se pero aun así no me importa, me arriesgare y también lo entrenare. Además hace siglos que hubiera tenido un heredero de sangre si es que me hubieses dicho como es que se hacen los bebes…

¿?:-cambiando rápidamente de tema- bueno también lo entrenaras. Sabes que si lo haces serás considerado hereje (otra vez) solo que esta vez ni siquiera yo te podre salvar. Y no solo eso sino también lo mataran a el…

K:-liberando un instinto asesino que supera lo inimaginable- Quien se atreva a tocarlo, le daré un destino mucho peor que el séptimo infierno. A mi no me importa convertirme completamente en un demonio, sobreviviré en el exilio, hare todo con tal de protegerlo –esto ultimo lo dice con una gran determinación-

¿?:-viendo su decisión y no objetando mas- (tal parece que se a encariñado con el, me pregunto que tendrá ese niño que hablando a un corazón de hielo como el de k) bueno si tal es tu determinación cuídalo. Pero al vez edúcalo bien ya que los errores que el tenga, los cargaras tu.

K:-regresando a su seriedad-entiendo. Pero una cosa antes de que partas necesito que me agás un favor; quiero que liberes el alma de Namikaze Minato, el no merecía morir de esa manera. Se sacrifico sin importar como le pagaran esa escoria que se hacen llamar humanos y sabes bien que eso merece una entrada directa al cielo. Además ojji-san me debes algunas almas, si haces eso lo tomare como pago…

¿?:-sorprendido de la petición de k- mmm esta bien lo enviare al cielo. Al fin y al cabo te debía más de 1000 almas jajaja. Lo que aun me cuesta trabajo creer; es que pidas que libere un alma si tú por lo general detestabas a los humanos.

K:-viéndolo directamente- Tal parece que las cosas cambian no lo crees, shinigami ojji-san…

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo perdonen por no hacerlo mas largo

Bueno al menos actualizo algo rápido el fic

Inner: pues al menos crio ya seria el colmo. Además siendo novato no se puede esperar mucho de ti.

Yo: se supone que eres mi inner al menos ayúdame en algo

Inner: ya quisieras cabron, tú escribiste la historia, tú la terminas.

Yo: eres malo, T_T yo soy un buen chico

Inner: deja de decir eso que ya pareces perro

Yo: T^T

Inner: mejor sigue diciendo. Lugo me las arreglo contigo.

Bueno como les iba diciendo actualizare el fic lo más pronto posible y estas seran las posibleas chicas que entraran en el harem: Hinata, tayuya, karin, kin, hanabi, fem-haku,koyuki,shion, saya [en este fic sasuke tendra una hermana y este es su nombre.] estas seran las parejas predeterminadas talves agregue otras pero lo pensare, para despues, jejeje

Bueno sin más las preguntas

¿Cuántos mamilazos más le dará Naruto a K?

¿Dejara Naruto en bancarrota a k?

¿Qué le depara el destino a jiraiya?

¿Cómo es que K tiene el Seudónimo de "Ángel-Demonio de la destrucción"?

¿En que consistirá el entrenamiento de naruto?

¿A quien o a quienes se enfrentara k con tal de proteger a naruto?

¿Por que mi inner sera tan molesto?. Inner:lo leei e idiota y sera mejor que corras por que si te encuentro. Bueno solo digamos que no soy bueno limpiando sangre

Bueno sin más hasta el próximo capitulo. y waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno lo primero que decir es **perdón** ya que no había publicado por mas de un año (creo O_O)…

Lo siguiente es que cambiare la forma de escritura y si se preguntan por algo más no estoy actualizado en el manga así que pido paciencia jejejeje

- diálogos

() Pensamientos

* * *

Todo tiene un porque

Capitulo 3: ¡¿kyubi una mujer?

Haa por amor del creador, los primeros días fueron tediosos y difíciles ya que sino terminaba quemado, golpeado o acuchillado, terminaba exhausto. Pero bueno eso es lo que hace un padre, y bueno sino fuera por mi inmortalidad, hacia mucho que hubiese muerto.

* * *

Se ve una gran mansión en medio de un denso bosque. Para ser mas exactos en un espacioso jardín, un pequeño peli rubio de alrededor de unos 2 años y medio, esta gateando y explorando alegremente, yendo hacia la fuente central que adornaba el precioso jardín lleno de arboles frutales y rosas. Unos metros hacia la entrada se ve a dos adultos, sentados uno al lado del otro, conversando uno de cabello blanco y el otro de cabello negro ambos siempre con la mirada atenta en el pequeño pero ala vez hablando sobre temas de importancia y de cosas triviales…

El señor de pelo blanco que al parecer no pasaba de los 28 años pregunta al peli negro –k ¿estas seguro que es una buena idea que Naru-chan crezca aquí?- mirándolo por tan solo unos segundos antes de volver a ver al pequeño- por que creo que seria mas conveniente que estuviese cerca de otros niños y adultos. Los únicos que conoce solo somos nosotros dos y tú sabes que yo no vengo muy seguido por estos rumbos.-

Sin apartar la mirada de su pequeño retoño k responde al peliblanco –puede que tengas razón ojji-san pero sabes aun creo que es muy chico como para que interactué con demás gente. Además tú sabes lo que ellos- refiriéndose a los humanos- querían hacerle. Anteriormente me contuve pero la próxima vez no correrán con tanta suerte.

Le miro con notable preocupación. El mismo sabía lo que k era capaz de hacer. –tranquilízate, te aseguro que los responsables pagaran pero por ahora hay que dejarlo así.-

Respondiéndole – tienes razón, además no creo que sea benéfico para mi hijo que yo sienta emociones tan negativas como deseos de venganza, aunque sea en su nombre.- mirándole con seriedad aparente – además ¿ya liberaste el alma que te pedí?- termino la frase interrogándole con la simple mirada.

Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – pues claro, ¿Quién crees que soy?, su alma ya ha trascendido.-

Viendo de nuevo al crio pero ala vez mostrando una fantasmal sonrisa – gracias- fue lo único que respondió.

Cerrando los ojos y levantándose de donde esta – de nada. Bueno creo que es hora de regresar a mis deberes. Después de todo ser el "supremo shinigami" es lo mismo a decir "me espera una gran jornada de trabajo sin descanso". Hasta pronto k procura no descuidar al niño jejejeje- desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

Aun mostrando su débil sonrisa –tks. Tenias que ser mi abuelo jejeje.- levantándose del lugar y empezando a caminar ahora donde se encontraba el niño –bueno Naru-chan ya es hora de comer-.

Llega hasta donde se encuentra el pequeño y este al darse cuenta de la presencia ve hacia arriba y estira sus bracitos dando indicación de que quiere que lo carguen, el se agacho y tomo en sus brazos al pequeño que ya se aferraba fuertemente ala camisa de este, ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la casa, pasando por los extensos pasillos adornados con finas pinturas de batallas épicas y una que otra escultura llegando por fin hacia donde querían; la cocina.

Dejo a nuestro pequeño Naru en su sillita y se dispuso a sacar la papilla que había preparado desde temprano para el niño, que al no verse entretenido con algo tomo lo primero que se le topo; un vaso lleno hasta la mitad de leche. Que para su propio entretenimiento lanzo hacia una repisa la cual estaba justo encima de un distraído k. el vaso golpeo justo en un tornillo ya aflojado por el tiempo, este cedió al instante ya no pudiendo soportar mas la tensión ejercida. La repisa se inclino y una por una comenzaron a caer las cosas en la cabeza de padre primerizo siendo primero unas cuantas ollas de barro que se rompieron al toparse con algo mas duro que ellas, unas cuantos sartenes grandes y pesados de metal, y uno que otro cuchillo de cocina, sin contar un gras frasco de lo que parecía ser mostaza…

Ya todo magullado con cuchillos clavados y todo embarrado de un liquido viscoso y amarillento – ah creo que estoy viendo dos rubios, y unas cuantas estrellas- agito la cabeza tratando de que se le pasara el malestar mientras dirigía una de sus manos libres hacia el afilado objeto, y así sacarlo –tks vaya que ser padre trae muchos problemas – decía esto sonriente mientras terminaba de quitarse todos los cuchillos…

Después de una comida rápida para el nuestro joven, muy joven protagonista. Una escena de fotografía en donde el peli negro arrullaba en sus brazos al pequeño Naru que ya adormilado solo pudo bostezar, antes de que el sueño lo venciera. Mientras tanto se le puede ver al joven padre dejándolo en una cuna, tratando por todos los medios de que no despertara. Y terminando la dicha tarea buscando una silla para sentarse y velar el sueño del chiquillo como si fuese la tarea más importante del mundo.

Viendo con ternura hacia su pequeño –quien diría que después de eones transcurridos en mi inmortal vida, al fin pudiese encontrar un motivo para verdaderamente empezar a vivir. Tantos siglos desperdiciados, tantas cosas malas que e hecho, tantos errores, demasiadas cosas que anteriormente nublaban mi juicio, ahora solo espero remediar mis equivocaciones, pues no quiero que tu también cargues con el peso de mis pecados, mi pequeño- terminaba de decir esto con pesadas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y dando una suave caricia ala cabecita del niño que dormía plácidamente. Al parecer sabiendo que nada lo dañaría…

* * *

En un bosque donde se filtraban sutilmente el los rayos del sol, que ya pintaban de un color anaranjado, dando a entender que el astro rey ya estaba por ocultarse en el horizonte. En la rama de un gran árbol estaba sentado un hombre peliblanco, al parecer aquel hombre que no pasaba de los 50 años. Le recubría un aura de tristeza y decepción. Este lloraba amargamente. –minato, no te pude proteger a ti, no pude proteger a tu hijo. ¡Que clase de mediocre sensei soy! Alguna vez podrás perdonarme minato- decía esto en palabras que al parecer solo el podía escuchar, y ala vez descargándose en su voz toda la amargura que llevaba en su alma.

Pero al parecer algo interrumpió su llanto. Dos personas al parecer dos viajeros solitarios que iban sin rumbo fijo. Platicaban arduamente de algo acontecido hacia más de dos años…

El primero de ellos, el cual cargaba una gran mochila con lo que parecían ser ropa y una que otra cosa. Hablo al otro. – bueno compañero, dime ¿que es la cosa mas extraña que has visto en tu vida?- el otro que al igual que el tenia una gran mochila, le contesto – bueno a decir verdad, solo e presenciado una, fue cuando estaba viajando hacia la aldea de la hoja. Pude apreciar a un grupo de ambus. De la misma aldea. Queriendo masacrar a un pequeño al parecer recién nacido.-

Al término de las palabras dichas. El otro lo voltea a ver con una expresión completamente sorprendida y ala vez atemorizada – acaso estas loco, eso no es extraño. Eso es ¡horrible! –

El otro le regresa la mirada y dice – no me dejaste terminar. Bueno en lo que iba. El punto es que justo antes de que ellos quisieron cumplir con su cometido. Empezaron a reírse como locos. Entonces un extraño completamente vestido de negro, apareció y tomo al niño para luego desaparecer en el aire…- termino sus palabras completamente pensativo

El otro hablo ya siendo pasivo pero ala vez preocupado –que bueno que el pequeño la libro. Solo recuérdame nunca ir a konoha, ya que si eso le hicieron a un bebe. Imagínate que no le harán a los extraños.-

Ambos se vieron interrumpidos por el peliblanco que había aterrizado enfrente de ellos. Poniendo su atención en ambos. Les pregunto -¿de que color era el cabello del bebe y cuales eran los rasgos físicos del que se lo llevo?-

Los pobres viajeros se habían llevado un buen susto. Y el que hablo del niño le comento algo que el peliblanco lo tomo con suma importancia –bueno, si mal no recuerdo el cabello del niño era rubio, su salvador era un joven de alrededor de 1.90 de altura y no parecía pasar de los 18 años, tenia el cabello negro, su piel era clara, portaba una gabardina negra y botas de combate. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo- aquel peliblanco los vio con esperanza y decisión –muchísimas gracias por la información- fue lo único que dijo y desapareció de ahí dejando a los dos viajeros impresionados.

En la cabeza de aquel peliblanco solo se repetía mil veces (¡esta vivo!). Y mirando hacia el horizonte esperanzado y lleno de decisión ya que la noticia que le habían dado había alegrado, su alma que ya empezaba a quebrarse con el inmenso dolor. y al viento grito -¡te encontrare naruto, y cuando lo haga, te juro por mi alma que te protegeré hasta el final de mis días!- y como no alegrarse, pues si el era el padrino de ese niño, era nada mas y nada menos que jiraiya el gama sennin. Y ahora por fin tenía una motivación y algo a lo cual aferrarse…

* * *

Mientras tanto en la hoja todo iba de mal en peor el viejo sandaime aun se lamentaba la perdida que hace algunos años atrás no pudo evitar, ahora solo sus familiares, eran lo único que aun lo mantenían atado en este lugar que poco a poco se estaba pudriendo y hundiendo, y aunque la mayoría de los habitantes que ahí Vivian ni se percataban de los cambios que acontecían ya que para ellos todo era felicidad. Y es que según ellos hacia ya tiempo atrás se deshicieron de la gran peste de la aldea, en pocas palabras; el contenedor de kyubi. Ahora solo la vida era monótona y repetitiva, lo que para ellos se resumía en "paz". Mientras su hokage se carcomía el alma creyendo que todo era su culpa, ya que el era el que debía morir por su debilidad y no su sucesor. Por tal vez no le fallos ala aldea pero si a su alumno y su sucesor.

Lo que el, no sabia es que tal vez en un futuro cercano podría remediar sus errores y pedir perdón por su estupidez.

* * *

Ya era de noche y en la mansión solo una persona estaba despierta, era k, que estaba notablemente preocupado por la repentina "pesadilla" que al parecer tenía su pequeño. Y es que desde hace un momento, comenzó a moverse inquietamente sin despertarse. Y aunque el ya había intentado de todo para calmarlo no funcionaba en nada.

Hasta que noto un fuerte chakra rojo que empezaba emanar del cuerpo del niño. La energía estaba cargada de una fuerte sed de sangre. Esto si que lo preocupo bastante así que lo suprimió y entro dentro de la mente del pequeño para averiguar lo que sucedía. Y es que para su edad era notablemente anormal que un niño tuviese un chakra así de fuerte y peor con mucho instinto asesino, eso era imposible ya que el chico aun no conocía la el odio o algún otro sentimiento negativo.

Ya dentro de la mente del pequeño. El caminaba por una especie de cañerías de las cuales el agua le llegaba a los tobillos, y en las paredes tuberías más pequeñas recubiertas de un fulgor azul y ala vez pequeños destellos rojos, el ambiente era lúgubre. Y guiándose por las cañerías dio con una gran celda, grandes barrotes metálicos se erguían delante de el y en medio, la cerradura había un papel que decía "sello". A travez de la imponente celda se podían apreciar unos grades ojos y grandes colmillos de lo que parecía ser un zorros enorme, con nueve colas que ondeaban atrás de este.

El miro con indiferencia a su descubrimiento y solo atino a decir –kyubi – la voz de el no reflejaba emoción alguna.

El zorro dirigió la mirada hacia el y con un tono maquiavélico le respondió –**vaya, vaya, vaya, que sorpresa, nunca pensé que un mísero humano pudiese entrar aquí. Jajajaja. Sin lugar a dudas me entretienes, escoria pero es mejor que te largues, ya que no estoy de humor para visitas.**-

El simplemente ignoro su comentario y solo pudo decir – deja de molestar, a mi hijo-

Aquel ser imponente solo se dirigió con ira hacia el –** ¿y que si no lo hago? Acaso una simple basura cree que puede vencerme. Mira mocoso idiota por si no lo notaste soy mucho mas poderoso de lo que tu podrías ser, una alimaña como tu no tiene oportunidad contra mi. Aunque debo reconocer tú valor ya que muchos ya estarían cagados de miedo con solo verme. Además aunque tuvieras la misma fuerza mi experiencia te vencería ya que hace mas de dos mil años que existo, para mi tu acabas de nacer ayer. Jajajaja.-**

K solo pudo suspirar y negar ante su comentario – en verdad se nota que el que no entiende eres tu para tu información solo soy joven físicamente ya que yo e vivido 25 veces lo que tu. Y créeme no te lo volveré a repetir: ¡deja en paz a mi hijo!- esto último lo dijo ya casi furico y libero una un chakra y una sed de sangre tan grande, que la del kyubi parecía la de un niño indefenso.

Aquel zorro enorme solo pudo sentir una cosa, que nunca en su vida creyó que sentiría: "miedo". Miedo puro al ver que había alguien que lo podía hacer añicos sin siquiera esforzarse  
-¿**c-c-como es posible?- **se notaba temeroso, nunca antes se había topado con alguien tan fuerte, ni si quiera su padre el juubi tenia tanto poder. Y era mucho decir que el juubi era capaz de extinguir toda la vida en la tierra. Entonces ¿Quién diablos era este tipo? que decía haber vivido 25 veces lo suyo y ahora salía a relucir que su poder era aun mayor al supuestamente máximo demonio. La única vez que había presenciado tanto poder. Fue cuando estuvo frente a frente con el mismísimo shinigami antes de ser sellado en el crio.

El peli negro solo miraba con indiferencia – de seguro te estarás preguntando ¿Quién soy? ¿No es así? Escucha con atención, no tengo porque decirte nada, mas sin embargo al parecer no dejaras en paz a mi pequeño, bueno solo tengo dos opciones. La primera asesinarte y sellar tu poder completamente para que mas tarde mi hijo lo utilice en su beneficio- ante las palabras dichas, el gran zorro solo pudo temblar. Ya que este tipo hablaba en serio- o la segunda, que seria; purificarte, para retomes tu forma humana y sacarte de aquí, pero a cambio le dejaras el 95% de tu poder a mi hijo. Tú decides.-

Sabía que el peli negro no estaba alardeando, ahora tenía que elegir una de las dos opciones, seguir vivo, pero casi sin chakra o morir y que su poder perteneciera a otro. Definitivamente optaría por la primera. Quería vivir aunque eso significase que fuese por un lapso débil. Ya que si se moría iría directamente al séptimo infierno…

-**escojo la segunda –** fue lo único que pronuncio con suma seguridad…

- tu lo has decidido. Bueno no perdamos mas tiempo, comencemos con la purificación- terminando de pronunciar esas palabras el extendió su brazo y abrió la palma de su mano. Todo este lo hacia sumamente concentrado. El mismo kyubi no se percato del momento en que un aura oscura empezaba a salir de el, y a su vez esta era absorbida por el peli negro. Pronto lo que antes era un zorro de nueve colas comenzó a desaparecer en una nube de chakra rojo para dar paso a una silueta humana. K que ya esta algo exhausto por lo anteriormente realizado. Miro hacia la el la silueto y espero a que la neblina de energía se disipara.

Al terminar de disiparse lo único que pudo hacer es abrir y cerrar sus ojos y ala vez tallárselos con las manos, tratando de saber si había visto bien o le estaban jugando una broma. Y pues como no, si ante el estaba una mujer de hermoso cabello rojizo que caía por sus hombros hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de la misma tonalidad de su pelo. Su figura era realmente proporcionada, pero sin pasar ala exageración, y lucia un kimono rojo con exquisitos detalles.

Ella lo miraba con intensidad tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, hasta que su voz la saco de su concentración. -¡¿eres una mujer?- pronuncio el, subiendo un poco la voz

Ella le contesto con el mismo tono -¡pues claro, que esperabas a un chico ¿o que?- al escuchar esto el solo pudo relajar un poco su postura y contestarle –amm a decir verdad si esperaba a un hombre. ¿Es que acaso no te habías dado cuenta, que cuando estabas corrompida tenias la voz de un hombre?- ella solo pudo virar su rostro y decir –es cierto- y volvió a mirarle –bueno ya me purificaste, dejare mi poder y luego me sacaras. Espero no rompas lo que mas dicho- el solo asintió seriamente. Entonces ella se concentro y empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de chakra rojo y sellarlo de tal forma que su contenedor pudiese utilizarlo mas adelante. –listo, ahora sácame-

El se acerco a la barrera y lentamente quito el sello para después tomar de la mano ala pelirroja, que ante el contacto se ruborizo levemente, y con la mano que le quedaba libre hiso una secuencia de sellos desconocidos. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba frente a una cuna en la cual, naruto descansaba ya tranquilamente, al parecer sin percatarse de lo anteriormente ocurrido…

Tal parece que esta seria una larga noche para ambos ya que al parecer el pequeño no despertaría hasta el día siguiente…

* * *

Bueno que les pareció, vaya trate de hacerlo un poco largo, pero la inspiración no me dio para mucho.

Y hablando de lo anterior, bueno no pude actualizar por me sucedieron realmente muchas cosas, que espero no se vuelvan a repetir. Aun así los fics siguen en pie al igual que mis proyectos. Tratare de actualizarlos lo más pronto posible. Ahora le toca su actualización a mi otro fi caya no veremos. Y sobre lo de kyubi, bueno ni yo tampoco me lo esperaba O_O…

Inner: ya era hora cabron ya a pasado mas de un año y ni tus luces

Yo: mejor te callas, ya que tú mismo sabes porque no pude actualizar

Inner: esta bien ya deja de repetírmelo, ahora mas te vale que actualices sino te castro

Yo: ya voy, ya voy, tks joder que les pasa a los inner de ahora, ¿desde cuando los patos les tiran alas escopetas?

Inner: ….

Yo: bueno otra novedad es que me cambie mi Nick de "Dmc-devil-dante" a "legan yagami", verán el nombre de legan yagami, bueno es de mi ocurrencia, ya que desde hace tiempo quiero hacer una historia propia, y bueno ese es el nombre que e elegido para el protagonista, y mas adelante les contare….

Bueno hasta la próxima. Se aceptan críticas constructivas y algunos insultos por tardarme demasiado jajajajaja

El siguiente capitulo se llamara "los primeros años de naruto: decisiones" (creo jejeje haber si no se lo cambio)

Algunos avances:

_El le miro con bastante intensidad –quiero que seas su madre- ella lo miro completamente sorprendida y con un sonrojo que competía con la tonalidad de su cabello. Y es que no era para menos la petición era equivalente a un; "cásate conmigo"…._

Ahora las preguntas:

¿Qué pasara entre k y kyubi?

¿La seguiré llamando kyubi?

¿Cuándo comenzara el entrenamiento de naruto?

¿Quién será la primera chica de harem de naruto? (por obvias razones es lógico ¿no?, solo les dire que kyubi no estará en el, ya que tengo otros planes para ella…)

¿Seguirá habiendo aun mas accidentes en los k probablemente quede lisiado?

Todas las repuestas en el siguiente capitulo hasta la próxima jejejeje.

Posdata: (si no les convenció el capitulo puedo corregirlo, jejeje. pero al punto de modificar drásticamente mis planes….)


End file.
